


Blackrock Layer

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blackrock, M/M, Saberon, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality
Kudos: 1





	Blackrock Layer

I groaned at the annoying bickering transpiring before our next conquest, my cowardly and uncoordinated raid group blathering on as i calmly undressed, only leaving my thigh high heels on as i snuck into the great dragons chamber, my feminine hips swaying as i proudly approached him with my kitty cock at full mast, his massive frame erecting as he turned to face me, his sunny eyes locking onto my little frame with a quizzical look as he watched me placing my hands on my hips, his massive maw lowering down to face me and speak;  
"You are a bold one, cat.... and easy on the eyes.... if i was your size i might be inclined to intimacy instead of incineration...."  
His chest expanded with a deep rumble as he raised up to roast me where i stood, my clear voice cutting through his plans as i confidently stared him down;  
"I am! And i also know there are ways to enjoy each others company even faced with a threatening size difference!"

  
cock fucking, ball charging


End file.
